'Big' Marco Marcovitch
'Big' Marco Marcovitch, more commonly known just as Big Marco, is the owner of Big Marco's Shipping & Storage Emporium, a company based in Viren. Appearance Big Marco has been described as a severely overweight but relatively short of height for a Dwarf, with a bald head and full face of beard. The oiliness of his skin is said to reflect the gravel of his voice. Personality Big Marco is a businessman and fishdog fanatic. His office is filled with them and it is rare not to find him in the middle of eating one. He's gross, but it is hard to say what his intentions are other than making profit. When giving the party their job of guarding his cargo, he specifically told them not to investigate anything, and potentially attempted to bribe them with the job's reward. This, coupled with the "B.M." signature found on the notes from a bandit camp during the Battle of Haven Cross indicates that he probably has something to hide. Biography Not much is known about Big Marco's past. It has been said that he started up his business in Viren a couple of years before the start of the campaign, which has been growing since. The party first met Big Marco after taking on Donny Clearletter's last quest, as he had been the one storing some of the defensive supplies for the Battle of Haven Cross. He sent them off via carriage and soon after began expanding his business to be "Big Marco's Shipping & Storage Emporium," acquiring boats for such along the way. Upon returning to Viren, the party ended up investigating Big Marco to see if he was tied to the "B.M." signature. Big Marco soon after had a meeting with the party, knowing that they had been asking around about him. In an effort to stop the party from continuing this, Big Marco offered them a deal to stop trying to find out details about him and instead take on a job for him, offering a large up-front payment to sweeten the deal. Having no other leads, the majority of the party took on this offer, aside for Penny who ended up separating from the group. Big Marco tasked the party with protecting a shipment and has been issuing additional orders from his headquarters since then. When the wall went up in Viren, he is said to have moved to Elinstad, leaving a half-orc (possibly Haruz) in charge of his Viren operations in his stead. Affiliations * Big Marco's Shipping & Storage Emporium: As the owner of the company, its' interests are Big Marco's interests. * '''The Resistance: '''He is known to be somewhat of a neutral party in the conflict, but is willing to assist in The Resistance's goals - for a price. It is likely he will benefit from any newfound freedom granted by the operation in the future. Notes & Trivia * He was the one who gave Asimoff the second Gloria Glitter 'How To' novel. * He may have traumatized some of the oxen used in shipping by attempting to feed them Fishdogs. Category:NPCs Category:People Category:Important Category:Dwarves Category:Big Marco's Category:Businessmen Category:Males Category:Erilán Reawakened